childoftimefandomcom-20200213-history
Morsuin
__FORCETOC__ Morsuin was born at the beginning of time with his older brother Lumen. He is the god of death, darkness, chaos and destruction. Despite his reputation, he is more civillised than Lumen. He often appears in a mad mood though, as the Kingdom of Darkness offers little company other than his Minions and Bellator, and this is enough to drive anyone to insanity. History When Morsuin and Lumen awoke from their deep slumber they worked together to create a world. Morsuin made darkness but from then on he was separated from his brother as light and darkness could not mix. One day, days after the world was forged a georgeous woman, named Pendea, arose from the water of the river of Luxomnia. The both brothers fell deeply in love with her. Morsuin and Lumen created gifts to impress Pendea. Lumen created the Sun, as he wanted to spend time with Pendea instead of walking around spreading light. Morsuin created the moon, to give light even at times of darkness. Pendea married Lumen as she could see darkness in Morsuin's heart. Morsuin was sick with hatred for his brother. When Pendea brought Lumen a daughter, Sienam, goddess of conjuring, he vowed, "If any of your kin enter my fortress they shall die a slow and painful death at my hands for that is what they are truly deserving of." At that he went storming back to his castle. Morsuin soon got tired of the little company he had so he created dark minions, demons, with lesser godly powers to aid him. Atrum was the most well know minion who was later made a god by Morsuin. After creating his minions, Morsuin decided to make a second moon to overthrow the day aswell as his brother that he loathed so much. Years later Bellator crossed into the Kingdom of Darkness, Morsuin greeted her and tortured her anima, a form of possession, and she gave into the pain and decided to stay. Bellator then bore him a child named Calinor, the God of thieving and looting. It is thought that Morsun never loved Bellator; his heart always lay with Pendea, but he needed a child to build an army against Lumen. Calinor was always a disappointment to Morsuin, and this is why he had Cynthia. When Bellum came looking for Bellator, he watched her reject his offer to come back and then watched her murder him before his very eyes. But as he was a god, he couldn't die from her murder so he rose up as a snake. Many centuries later Morsuin travelled to Medluna to see Luna about her daughter, but to his surprise met Pendea. He still loved her despite his vow, and stayed a short week with her, and soon after she gave birth to Cynthia. He persuaded her to stay, but despite her loving Morsuin too, she was bound by law to Lumen who treated her with disrespect. They knew at once that they couldn't keep her so they removed her powers and gave her to Sarah May to look after her. Here on she became known as Cynthia May. But this act of rejection from both his lover and newborn child caused Morsuin to become blinded by mad fury, and all he wanted from then on was revenge. About 4 years before Cynthia was born he came across Odelia, he saw her weakness and decided to use her. He gained her trust and later got control over her by possesstion. At first he played with her. She was only young and he saved her from her fate, which was inevitable death, as her father had abandoned her. She was lonely, and he was always her imaginary friend. In the end, this is what killed her.He followed her and when she met Cynthia he had an idea to use Odelia to get back at Pendea ad Cynthia. As hoped Odelia carried on with them, but when the battle broke out she was killed by William Fletcher after Morsuin ordered her to kill Cynthia. Arianna Webb knew about the posesstion but it was too late. In the last moments of Odelia's life, Morsuin felt her pain, and the loss of a friend he had had for over a decade. In a way, the two were shockingly alike: both had family members who rejected them, both were lonely, and both had the same fierce nature. Morsuin called her spirit from the dead and talked to her for a while. He apologised over and over again, and she forgave him. It was her fate, anyway. She was always meant to die. The god had meddled with it, and these were the consequences. Odelia's spirit finally vanished as the last bit of warmth left her body, and it went to the Luxomnian heaven to rest in peace. Appearence Morsuin has slightly long, soot black hair and dark eyes that alternate from being brown to black to dark ruby red. He wears gloomy colours that blend in with his surroundings, and is often seen in a tattered black cloak. Morsuin's Anima and Sacred Animal Morsuins anima is called Avarus, he is a black panther with dark amber eyes. Morsuin uses the anima as a spy, and people in the Kingdom of Light see panthers as an omen. He is also Morsuin's battle companion and his a fantastic fighter as he his cunning, sleek and agile. Morsuin's Godly Weapon - Letum His sword has a black hilt with red trimming through the hilt to the handle. Morsuin has an ability to make the surrounding crumble to destract his enemies, and then he slashes twice and cuts horizontally. He can also magic poison onto the sword to make it more effective. When he needs light, Morsuin encases the sword in a ghostly illuminated ice to light his way. The sword plays a big part in the third book, where it is lost and as Bellum moves over to the dark side, and together the twins can't be beaten in war and fighting, the only thing that can move them both over to the light side, is if Cynthia finds Morsuin's Godly Sword and this has power over Morsuin to release Bellator. Morsuin's Symbol - The Nox Morsuin's symbol is named 'nox', meaning dark or night. The Skull The skull shows death itself as when people die their skin rots away and leaves the skull. The eyes represent darkness as they are deep holes where darkness overcomes light. The Crown The crown of thorns represent he is the king, but also he rules over an evil Kingdom, as his crown is made out of the cruelest plant. Trivia *'Mors' means death in Latin. Category:Gods Category:Kingdom of Darkness Category:Gellum